


I Have Some Concerns

by MisterCottontail



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, hidashi, tadahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCottontail/pseuds/MisterCottontail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written as a Drabble Request for Tumblr user bishiesinyourface.</p>
<p>High School sex ed leaves Hiro with a couple of questions, and he turns to his older brother from some real world experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Some Concerns

The table shakes with a violent clatter, jarring Tadashi out of his book. Hiro is just dropping into a chair across from him, his backpack having landed on the table between them with the grace of a falling meteor.

“Hey,” Tadashi offers, turning his eyes back to the textbook.

“Hey bro,” returns Hiro, somewhat lost in thought. “You ever masturbate when I’m not home?”

“What?!” Tadashi shouts, dropping his book to the floor, “What the Hell are you talking about?”

“They talked about it at school today, part of sex ed week.” Hiro looks at him oddly, “I guess you don’t, then, if you don’t even know what it is.”

“Hiro, I know what it is,” he blushes despite himself, “you just surprised me.”

“They said it was perfectly normal. I just thought that, since you’re older…”

“Can we talk about this upstairs? I don’t think the customers want to hear this.”

“Sure, but I don’t understand what the big deal is.” Hiro lets Tadashi guide him up the stairs to their room, where he flops casually onto Tadashi’s bed, knocking the neatly folded comforter aside. He stretches and lays back on his elbows, watching Tadashi close the door with a panicked expression.

Tadashi pulls a wheeled office chair over to the foot of the bed, and sits with his hands tented under his chin. “I’d love to answer any questions you have, bro, but you can’t be so blunt like that.”

“OK.”

“And we should keep this stuff between us. Aunt Cass, well, she didn’t really sign up for this stuff.”

“Absolutely.”

“OK, good.” Tadashi struggles to maintain eye contact, feeling oddly guilty. “So ask away.”

“How do you masturbate?”

“What do you mean? How?”

“Yeah, everyone in class made it sound like it was great, but I’ve never really done anything like that, I think.”

“Oh.” Tadashi stares at his brother, suddenly feeling very unequipped for this task. “Well, you… I don’t think I’ve ever thought about describing it. You just sort of grab it, and like…” Tadashi wiggles his fist in the air for a few seconds.

“Can you show me?”

“What? No!”

“’Dashi, you said you’d help me!”

“I can’t do stuff like that with my brother!”

“Why not? What’s wrong with me?” Hiro looks honestly hurt.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, but siblings don’t do things like that together?”

“Why not?”

“Look,” Tadashi bargains, “Don’t you think it’s weird watching your brother do something like that?”

“No.”

Tadashi glares at him, his mouth agape. He struggles to find an argument to turn the conversation, but nothing he thinks of seems to fit.

“Fine,” he sighs, “Quickly, but this can’t leave the room. Other people won’t understand. Promise?”

“Promise,” Hiro replies. His face resembles something close to excitement, which only worries Tadashi further. He scoots to the edge of the bed, his feet dangling near the floor, his arms resting on his knees.

Tadashi shifts in the chair, half-standing to loosen his belt and tug his jeans down around his thighs. Hiro is watching him intently. Tadashi rubs the back of his neck, and sighs again.

“You typically have a little, uh, inspiration for this.” He instructs, wondering how he’ll be able to keep going.

“Oh,” Hiro nods, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I want to help you, it’s just that I’ve never really had an audience.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you?” Hiro twists his head, giving Tadashi a peek of his collarbone through his shirt collar.

“Just let me know when you’ve seen enough,” Tadashi responds, his skin oddly tingling. He steels his confidence, and thrusts his hand under the waistband of his boxers. He freezes upon discovering the increased activity there.

“I can’t see anything like that,” Hiro complains. He leans forward and grabs the chair, pulling Tadashi closer. Then, he plants one hand on Tadashi’s firm stomach, using the other to tug his brother’s underwear down.

“Hiro!”

“Come on, you act like I’ve never seen you naked before.”

“Yeah, but not like this.” Even Hiro is shocked into silence as his eyes fall to see Tadashi’s fingers wrapped loosely around his rigid shaft.

“Are you like that because of me?” Hiro asks, fascinated. He slides off the bed, kneeling between Tadashi’s spread legs.

“No. Maybe,” Tadashi opens his eyes to look down at Hiro’s upturned face, his unkempt hair framing soft girlish features. “Having you watch is, kind of nice, I guess.”

Hiro smiles, “Well, I’m watching, but nothing’s happening.”

Tadashi gulps and begins, moving his fingers with practiced efficiency. He moves slower than usual, and keeps his eyes firmly pressed closed. He looks inward, searching his mind for a fantasy to cling to, but Hiro’s smiling face is the only thing he can see. Giving up, he looks down, to see Hiro staring intently at his movements. The boy hasn’t moved, and is resting on his knees with one hand against Tadashi’s stomach, the other still clutching the fabric of Tadashi’s boxers. He hadn’t realized that Hiro’s hands were still so… close.

“Can I try?” Hiro’s face is so near, that the words cast a tickle of hot breath onto Tadashi’s wrist.

Tadashi doesn’t say a word. He nods.

Hiro grabs Tadashi’s cock tenderly, as if afraid of breaking it.

“Show me,” he whispers, pulling Tadashi’s hand over his own. Tadashi guides Hiro’s fingers up the shaft, amazed at the velvety softness of the boy’s skin. On the downstroke, Tadashi flicks his hips upward, groaning at the attention.

“Keep going, just like that.”

When Tadashi’s hand retreats, Hiro continues in earnest, trying to mimic Tadashi’s rhythm. He grips the base of his brother’s cock with his other hand, making up for the smaller size of his fingers.

“What does it feel like?” Hiro asks, his voice soft and far away.

“It feels unbelievable, Hiro.”

“Can we try it on me, next?”

“You got it, bro,” Tadashi purrs, interlocking his fingers behind his neck, all concern evaporated - at least for the moment.

Hiro strokes with sudden vigor. He’s leaning in close enough for his bangs to tickle the head of Tadashi’s cock. “It feels so hot,” Hiro exclaims, “I didn’t know it got this hard.”

“You’re better at that than you think,” Tadashi mutters, his mind deep in the throes of ecstasy. Inspired by the praise, Hiro pumps his hands around Tadashi’s girth, breathing heavily with effort. Hiro inhales the heady scent of his brother, noticing the way his abs tense under the tight white T-shirt between strokes.

Tadashi suddenly grabs Hiro’s arms.

“You should sit back.” He is breathing heavy, and his cheeks are glowing red.

“I know what’s coming,” he replies, biting his lip before admitting, “I want to see it.” Hiro shakes Tadashi’s hands away, and wraps his slender fingers around the shaft again. He can feel Tadashi’s thumping pulse through the hard flesh. A small bead of fluid has already crested the head of Tadashi’s cock, running down the length before disappearing between Hiro’s fingers.

“Hiro, I’m cumming,” Tadashi exhales. Hiro’s eyes widen as Tadashi’s body twists in the chair, his every muscle tensing for a moment. Amazed, Hiro strokes as cum bursts from Tadashi’s cock, letting the hot fluid run down his arms, uncaring when one particularly ecstatic thrust sends a drop onto his cheek. Tadashi reaches down suddenly, scooping the stunned boy up in powerful arms and pulling him on top of his lap in a tight hug.

Tadashi buries his face in Hiro’s hair, shuddering as the orgasm dies down. He holds Hiro for a long time, until he feels something pressing into his stomach.

“I think it’s my turn,” Hiro whispers.


End file.
